


yagyu lovemail fic

by BumbleBuzz



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love for the old man, Meditation, Nightmares, Platonic "i love you", Platonic Relationships, Short & Sweet, death mention, he is my grandpa and i love him so much, nothing graphic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBuzz/pseuds/BumbleBuzz
Summary: After a nightmare, Master turns to Yagyu Munenori for comfort.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	yagyu lovemail fic

The day had been long for Yagyu Munenori. Master had asked him to participate in several difficult battles. “Exhibition quests,” he had called them. They were each truly worthy opponents; however, in the end, they proved no match for his blade. But even after each battle had been won, there was still dinner and training. One mustn't rest on their laurels, after all. Additionally, Master had mentioned that there were several more “exhibition quests” tomorrow. Munenori wanted to be well prepared for those, so as not to bring shame to Master. To that end, he had decided to retire early and ensure he was well rested for the next day. He had just settled down to meditate when he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said. He hadn’t been expecting any visitors tonight, so he was somewhat surprised to see Master open the door, eyes and face red.

“I’m sorry, are you free?” he choked out. 

“Of course,” Munenori said. “Are you alright? Need I duel someone?” Master shook his head and stepped into the room, the door closing behind him as he sank to the ground at Munenori’s side.  _ Meditation could wait a moment _ , Munenori decided, turning to look at Master. His hands were shaking, and he was clearly trying not to cry.

“What ails you, milord?” he asked.

“It’s nothing major, I just— um— needed to be somewhere quiet,” Master said. Munenori narrowed his eyes, unconvinced.

“Do not feel as if you must conceal your true feelings from me,” he said calmly. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk. But what happens here stays here.” Master blinked before suddenly grabbing Munenori and burying his face in his shoulder, crying. Munenori made no effort to push him off; he had dealt with several of Master’s emotional outbursts before and had learned quickly how to handle them. Instead, he wordlessly put an arm around Master’s shoulders, hoping he was being somewhat comforting.

“Remember what we did last time? Focus on your breathing,” Munenori instructed, unfazed by Master’s sobs. “Breathe in, hold it for a moment, then let it out.” Master did so, slowly and shakily inhaling and exhaling. 

He was impossible to reason with when he was hysterical, so Munenori had learned to help him relax before offering advice. After a few minutes, Master sat up and brought his knees to his chest. His eyes were still misty, but he seemed calmer.

“Now. Tell me what’s wrong, milord,” Munenori said. Master drew a deep breath before beginning to speak.

“I was trying to get some sleep. Cause we have the exhibition quests tomorrow, right?” Master spoke slowly and haltingly. “And, um, I closed my eyes and it was like— I was watching my friends be killed, like a dream or something. And, uh... you were there, and you died, and I just— I woke up and it was just like, ‘Oh my god, I really thought that up,’ and... I came here, because you’re always calming. To be around,” Master concluded, not making eye contact.

“Mm,” Munenori said pensively. “So you saw people close to you die in this dream, and it upset you, so you came to me for reassurance?” Master nodded numbly.

“Um, but if you’re busy, I can--”

“Milord. Time with you is never wasted, and helping you is not bothersome. Forgive my boldness, but it seemed to me as if you needed to hear that,” Munenori interrupted. Master looked surprised but not angry.

“Yeah, I did need to hear that,” he said, looking a little relieved. “Thank you, Ryutan.”

“Ryutan... It has been some time since I heard that name,” Munenori said fondly, smiling to himself. “How nostalgic.”

“A good kind of nostalgia, right?” Master asked.

“Of course,” Munenori affirmed. Master gave a slight smile before attempting to stifle a yawn.

“You need rest, milord,” Munenori said sternly. Master pouted.

“But I want to spend more time with you,” he insisted.

“That does not change the fact that you must recharge and prepare for tomorrow,” Munenori said. Master whined pathetically.

“Come on, Ryutan, pleeease? I’ll be quiet, I promise,” Master pleaded. Munenori sighed.

“Alright. But I am planning to simply meditate. It may be rather boring for you,” he warned. Master nodded as Munenori turned from him and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing again.

He had no idea how much time had passed before he felt a strange, sinking weight on him. It was as if Master had replaced his head on his shoulder. Whether the gesture was intentional or not, Munenori couldn’t help but smile. His Master bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, but he was still capable of doing something so tender and... innocent. Munenori quietly refocused himself, but it wasn’t long before a voice broke the silence.

“Ryutan?”

“Yes.”

“I love you so much.”

“...Mm.”


End file.
